The Invasion of the Unknown Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Cyclonis tries to invade a planet known as Earth and Aerrow and Piper must help the humans of Earth and stop Cyclonis' mad scheme with the help of a human named Andrew. AerrowxPiper at the end


The Invasion of the Unknown Starring Aerrow and Piper

set a year after the series of Storm Hawks and my last Storm Hawks fanfic

the Storm Hawks were patrolling the normal side of Atmos when they heard of a prison break by Cyclonis.

Stork: We are so doomed.

Finn: You always think we're so doomed.

Aerrow: Shut up you two me and Pi are trying to figure out what Cyclonis is up too.

Piper: Aerrow calm down please.

Junko: If you won't tell me to be quiet can I say I heard that Cyclonis has been building something to go further than the Stratosphere.

Aerrow: Where did you hear that?

Junko: I saw two Talons three hours ago talking about a space fleet.

Piper: Then we must stop this fleet.

Soon the Storm Hawks found the space fleet where there where a million Talons were boarding the ships.

Aerrow: Split up.

Junko/Finn/Stork: Ok we're team one.

Piper: That makes us and Radarr team two.

Aerrow: Fine with me.

Piper: Me too.

Soon the six Storm Hawks were on 2 different ships.

Piper: We need to disguise ourselves.

Aerrow: Two guards ready Pi?

Piper nodded and the two punched the Talons and got into their uniforms.

Aerrow: Sorry Radarr you best stay on Atmos since there's no space suit for you.

Radarr sadly nodded.

Piper: We'll think of you.

Radarr smiles.

Soon the Cyclonian Ships launched and Aerrow and Piper saw that Cyclonis was on the ship.

Cyclonis: Admiral Gunray launch us into space now.

Admiral Gunray: Yes Master.

When they were in space the ships went into different directions.

Cyclonis: My powers tell me that there is a blue and green planet with creatures to bend to my will set a course.

Admiral Gunray: Yes Master.

Aerrow: (whispers) Ok this is weird but we must stop her before she reaches this blue and green planet.

Piper: (whispers) That we will if we could warn this planet and how did Cyclonis know about planets with life on them?

Then Cyclonis got out a purple crystal.

Cyclonis: Head to coridinates 5063271 that is where this blue and green planet is.

Talon: Heading there now Master.

Aerrow/Piper: (whispers) That's how!

Cyclonis: Fire the booster engines!

Talon 2: Yes Master.

Soon the ship was going so fast that they could see the blue and green planet just ahead.

Piper: I got my camera to take one photo. (takes picture) Now to stop Cyclonis.

Aerrow: I'm ready when you are Pi.

Soon the ship was in orbit of the planet and Aerrow and Piper sneaked aboard a mini trooper ship down to one area where loads of Talons attacked people everywhere.

Talon Leader: All humans surrender to your lady and mistress Master Cyclonis.

Aerrow: They will not.

Piper: And we will make sure they won't!

Major Grievous: Aerrow and Piper you two are bold ones! (cackles!) Kill them!

Then a young person almost Aerrow and Piper's age punched Grievous.

Andrew: Names' Andrew aka Firefly big fan.

Aerrow: How do you know us?

Andrew: Follow me once we stopped these Talons.

So Andrew, Aerrow and Piper punched the Talons out of the way.

Andrew: The answer of how I know you is there is a TV Show about you for many years I have been interested in you two and your friends.

Piper: Wow. You happen to know what this planet's name is?

Andrew: Earth Aerrow and Piper sir and ma'am.

Cyclonis: Aerrow and Piper and I see you found a new friend how unfortunate he will be your last.

Andrew: Don't flatter yourself.

Aerrow: I agree.

Piper: So agreeable.

Cyclonis: (growls) You three will pay for that.

Major Grievous: Shall we kill them Master?

Cyclonis: No let me the Storm Hawks I can fight myself and the boy is unarmed.

Andrew: I may not be the best fighter but I know you're a sick witch Cyclonis!

Piper: (giggles) This guy really must hate Cyclonis.

Aerrow: (smiles) Yeah.

Then all three of them battled Cyclonis as the Talons grabbed the civilians.

Cyclonis: THIS PLANET BELONGS TO ME NOW AND FOREVER!

Andrew: Oh Cyclonis...

Cyclonis: What now?

Andrew: Watch your mouth!

As he punched Cyclonis in the face before she could block him with her staff!

Cyclonis: (yells angrily) YOU MISABLE WELP I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!

Andrew: Aerrow, Piper do the honours.

Aerrow and Piper saw what Andrew meant and they both glowed blue.

Cyclonis: (yells) HOW DOES THIS BOY KNOW THEM SO WELL?!

Piper: (yells) LIGHTNING STRIKE!

Aerrow: HA!

And Aerrow and Piper blasted Cyclonis into her Talons as more tried to attack them.

Grievous: Back away I will deal with these three children myself!

Aerrow/Piper/Andrew: Your move!

Grievous: You fools I have been trained to fight Sky Knights by the late Dark Ace! (laughs and grabs two red Energy Blades) Attack children!

Andrew backed away so Aerrow and Piper could battle against Grievous!

Andrew: Sorry I can't help with this guy.

Aerrow: That's ok nice punch on Cyclonis.

Piper: You really know us.

Soon Aerrow and Piper battled Grievous knocking the two blades out of Grievous' hands.

Cyclonis: THIS IS FAR FROM OVER CHILDREN!

Then she fires a shot from her staff but Piper blocks it her crystal and made Cyclonis crash through a wall!

Grievous: ATTACK! KILL! KILL!

Andrew: This enemy doesn't know when to give up!

Aerrow: It's war!

Piper: Yeah and Andrew you're holding yourself well against Talons.

Cyclonis: Admiral recall all ships to head for the blue and green planet now!

Admiral Gunray: YES MASTER!

Cyclonis: Now boy will you stand with the Storm Hawks any longer or work with me?

Andrew: I will stand against you! Aerrow, Piper we need a new plan!

Aerrow: We have one Pi open a portal and have all the Talons sucked into it!

Piper: With pleasure stay close to me Aerrow I might past out!

Soon Piper used the Binding to make a portal sucking in all the Talons.

Cyclonis: NO I WILL NOT BE DEFECTED!

Andrew: Too bad Cyclonis you already are so bye bye.

Grievous: (as he gets sucked into the portal) WE WILL MEET AGAIN ANDREW!

Andrew: Bet on it Grievous!

Cyclonis: I DO NOT GO DOWN SO EASY STORM HAWKS!

Aerrow: (as he and Piper punch Cyclonis into the portal) Well think yourself wrong Cyclonis!

Piper: We better take the portal back to Atmos.

Andrew: Good luck Storm Hawks! You will be remembered as heroes.

Aerrow/Piper: Thanks until we meet again! (and jump into the portal)

soon when they were on Atmos all the talons that were on Earth were arrested and Aerrow and Piper smiled.

Piper: We saved two worlds and it feels awesome.

Aerrow: It sure does.

Piper: I think Andrew is probably one of the biggest fans of the show we are in Aerrow.

Aerrow: He most likely is and he probably knows it is our destiny to help everyone Piper.

Piper: I hope our love will have us work together on different worlds.

Aerrow: I'm sure it will.

And the two friends stared at the sky happily as the sun setted.

The End


End file.
